Talk:Saint Seiya/@comment-26067144-20150927182746/@comment-27012828-20150927204959
2nd Response. I don't know who is claiming, this site, facebook or whatever, but my response applies to you all: 1. Thanathos is claimed to be a Universe probably because the range of his attacks, he is able to attack opponents who are in different dimensions so probably fans thought he could destroy the universe. However, the force of his attacks to reach the force of Big Bang is debatable but nothing to be confirmed yet. 2. I don't agree, it's actually impressive feat that you move planets when you are in a whole different dimension with a simple thought not in your original body, simply by using your own cosmo. Plus, he is defintely not Omnipotent or like the Top-Tiers of the Marvel Universe. 3. Firstly, Cosmos is not the power of the universe, Cosmo is actually a small universe! this is repeated in every incarnation of Saint Seiya. Secondly, in SS universe, everything in the universe is made of atoms, cosmos allows one to break the atoms, so it's purely logical for it to destroy. If you are made of steel, you cannot say you cant break a steel with another stronger steel. Again, who said Seiya can destroy the vast the universe, no! the range of his attacks, his reachs is not universal. However, the force he can produce in his micro-cosmo is equal to great explosions that occured such as "Big Bang", again this is repeated multiple of times, it's really very easy to accept if you just understand the nature of cosmo and how it works. That's why I suggested you to read the topic about Saint Seiya Powers and Feats. Of course the other Gods are using the cosmos as well, whoever can expand/explode their cosmo more than their opponent they will always be superior. When Saints reach the 7th sense, they created a great explosion and then the micro-universe inside them keeps expanding, like how after the Big Bang the universe was created and started expanding. This is again common knowledge in SS verse repeated in most incarnations of SS even in Omega! 4. Again you are mixing the power of the sun with the nature of the sun. Plus Gold Saints didn't take the blast, they had limited time, so they used their Gold Cloths + Their cosmos so they can generate the Sun's light. 5.- Again wrong, who said it can't destroy anything? It destroyed the Twin-Salas Garden completely leaving the magical tree. If one like some fans consider it another great and big battlefield then its capacity was not small. Secondly for a strong force you don't need to destroy your surroundings to prove you have strong force. I can't count the times Goku and the likes killed their enemies with a single punch, Flying Dragon Fist punch for example, it's more powerful than Vegeta's attacks that could destroy a planet. Vegeta's sacrifing bomb was defintely stronger than his Final Flash yet it didn't destroy much. This was repeated hundreds of times by fans (SS Fans and non SS fans) yet there are people who are not able to understand. 6. If the earth was destroyed the purpose of the main character is gone and they would find another job. Secondly no one tried to destroy earth really, Saga wanted to control Earth, Poseidon wanted to rule Earth, Hades wanted to control earth. What makes you think that someone who can move planets with a thought can't destroy a planet with his full power. For God's sake, stop being childish. One thing more, if a statement is repeated in every incarnation of the franchise, in every saga of the stroy, in official data book, in interviews, encylcopedia cannot be considered hyperbole. 7. Fair enough I am not wasting my time anymore debating this, Peace